Comfort from another
by Horror Movie Fan001
Summary: Stupid title, may change later on. I've only got three hours of sleep writing the first chapter, so please go easy on me. Rated for reasons.
1. Chapter 1

_**I want to apologize in advance for spelling and grammar errors. This story kept me up until after three in the morning. So again, I'm going to apologize in advance since I've only gotten three hours of sleep beforehand. And no, incest is also in the old testaments of the biblical stories as well, so I don't want to hear anything along the lines of incest being wrong. This story is rated for alcohol use, drug use, lemons, self-harm, attempted suicide and a few other odds and ends that I might be forgetting. Enjoy the first chapter.**_

Lincoln Loud smiled as he walked through the entrance of the arcade. He looked around and smirked when he spotted Ronnie Anne sitting at an empty booth. He walked up to her and sat across from her. Ronnie Anne looked up in surprise and Lincoln smirked, "Well don't look so surprise Ronnie Anne. I thought you were…" Ronne Anne stood up and Lincoln arched a brow, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah…I just need to use the restroom," she moved away from the booth and rushed towards the bathroom and Lincoln looked on in confusion.

Lincoln looked around before feeling someone tap him on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Ronnie Anne standing behind him with a frown on her face, "Uh…is everything okay Ronnie Anne?"

"No…I'm not feeling well," she sighed and shook, "I'm uh…I'm going to go home and…"

"Well I'll walk you," Ronnie Anne sighed and Lincoln stood up, "It wouldn't be right if I allowed you to walk home on your own while you're sick."

"Right…we better go," they turned and walked out of the arcade in silence.

The two soon stood outside of the Santiago house and Ronnie Anne gave a slight smile, "Well I'll see you around lame-o," without waiting for a reply, she turned and ran into the house, closing the door behind her. Lincoln sighed and shook his head before walking down the street.

Turning the corner, he stood in front of his five older sisters. The six siblings stood in silence and Lincoln arched a brow, "What?"

"What are you doing?" Lori asked and Lincoln looked at her in confusion, "Why aren't you angry?"

"Um…because people get sick all the time and Ronnie Anne isn't…"

"Isn't sick, we know," Luan crossed her arms and Lincoln looked at her and frowned. Luan sighed and shook her head, "Linc…don't you find it a little suspicious that Ronnie Anne got sick right as you walked into the arcade?" Lincoln shrugged his shoulders and Luan shook her head, "Look around the corner," confused, Lincoln did as he was told.

His eyes widened when he spotted Ronnie Anne and their fellow student Chandler sitting on the front step of the Santiago house, Ronnie Anne in Chandler's arms. The five sisters walked up to their brother and Lynn rubbed his back, "We're sorry you had to find out this way, but…"

"It's cool," they stared at their only brother in shock and confusion and Lincoln sighed as he shook his head, "It's cool. I'm not going to hold a grudge. I'm just going to go home, read some comics in my undies and who knows…maybe I'll go for a walk…get my homework started…whatever, right?" the five sisters frowned and Lincoln chuckled, "I mean so what? I'm not going to die because of this and…"

"Lincoln…we like…we're all worried," Leni frowned and Lincoln arched, "Ronnie Anne like, cheated on you and…"

"And I'll live," Lincoln assured and his sisters looked at him with concern looks crossing their faces, "I mean…yeah, I'm a little pissed that this happened and she couldn't be truthful…I mean I could've handled it just fine, but I'll live," he walked past his sisters and they looked down the street.

Luna sighed and shook her head, "I guess I'll be the first one to watch him." The four looked at her and Luna frowned, "We have to put the dude on suicide watch. He's obviously in denial and he might do something rash,"

"Alright," Lori took a deep breath and shook her head, "We'll take turns watching him. And no matter what, this stays between us unless Lincoln what's the others to know," the others nodded before walking down the street.

 _ **Okay, I want to apologize for the short first chapter, but like I this kept me up most of the night and I only got like three hours of sleep. This is going to be focused on Lincoln and his five older sisters and like I said in the beginning, this is rated for multiple reasons. Please enjoy the first chapter everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**The PhantomHokage: Thank you. Keep reading to see where I go with this.**_

 _ **Enjoy the next chapter.**_

Lincoln sat on his bed, reading a comic when he heard the doorknob turn and the door being pushed open. He looked up in confusion and saw Luna stepping into the room. Confused, he arched a brow, "Uh…Luna? Is everything okay? The bathroom's down the hall and so is your room, you know that,"

"I know dude, but…when was the last time we had a jam session, bro?" Lincoln looked at her in confusion and Luna grabbed him by the arm, "C'mon dude, a good old-fashioned jam session will be good for both of us," Lincoln sighed and nodded before following his sister out of the room and down the hall.

The two sat in Luna's and Luan's room, Luna playing the guitar while Lincoln banged the drums. Luna looked up at her younger brother and smiled when she saw a small smile cross his lips as they finished playing. Lincoln set the drumsticks down and stood up, "Well…that was fun, but I'm going to go back to reading comics in my undies," before Luna could abject, Lincoln turned and walked out of the room and down the hall to his room.

Lincoln closed the door and laid down on his bed with a comic in his hand. Before he could open the action-packed story, the door opened and Luna stepped into his room again, "Luna, we already had a jam session, so what is it?"

"Well I figured since you helped me with my session, I'd keep you company," Luna stripped down to her purple bra and matching panties and Lincoln's eyes widened, "And you did say that reading comics in your underwear is comfortable, so I want to give you a try," she laid down next to him and scooted closer to him, laying her head on his shoulder, "Well c'mon dude, open that book and let's start reading," Lincoln sighed and rolled his eyes before opening the comic and Luna scooted even closer to her younger brother as the two siblings began reading in silence.

Closing the comic, the two heard a knock at the door and they looked up to see it open and Lynn poking her head into the room, "Hey guys, mom said it's time for dinner,"

Lincoln looked confused as Luna stood up and began getting dressed, "Thanks dude, we'll be down in a minute," Lynn nodded before turning around and closed the door. Luna looked down at her brother and smiled, "C'mon dude, let's go eat,"

"Lynn walked in…we were on the bed in our underwear and she didn't say anything…why?"

"Um…maybe because we've seen you in your underwear before and everything, I don't know," Luna shrugged her shoulders before helping Lincoln off the bed, "We better hurry before mom gets mad at us," Lincoln sighed and nodded before he got dressed and the two of them walked out of the room.

The five sisters looked at Lincoln as he silently ate with a frown crossing his lips. Luan leaned close to her music loving sister and whispered, "So are you going to spend the night with him?"

"Yeah, we all agreed to put him on a suicide watch and that means spending the night with him too, and I was the first one to offer to watch him today," she then looked back and continued to whisper, "So who's going to watch him tomorrow?"

"Like, I'll do it," Leni smiled and the four looked at her, "I'll totes watch him tomorrow, it'll be fun,"

"Okay," Lori sighed and shook her head, "But after Leni I say we should literally make a schedule on who watches him on what day," she looked at her brother and frowned when she saw him playing with his food, "I can't imagine what he's feeling right now and I can't believe Bobby's sister would do that to our brother,"

"Should we deal with her?" Lynn asked and they looked at her, "Teach her a lesson?"

"No," Lori sighed and shook her head, "Two wrong don't make a right and even though I want to deal with her for hurting our brother like that, it'll only be worse if we do," the other sisters sighed and nodded in agreement before they began eating.

Lincoln walked into his room and sighed before closing the door and fell onto his bed. Hearing the door open, he looked up and saw Luna, in her pajamas walking into the room, "Hey bro, need a bunkmate?"

"I don't think so," Luna ignored him and laid down next to him, "Uh…are you and Luan arguing? Is that why you've been in my room all day?"

"Not at all, dude, I just figured I'd hang out with my brother today, that's all," Luna smirked and Lincoln arched a brow, "Well, goodnight dude," Lincoln sighed and nodded before the two siblings slowly fell asleep.

Luna woke up in the middle of the night to the feel of Lincoln shaking. She looked down with a frown across her lips and sighed let out a deep sigh as she rubbed the top of his head, "It's okay bro, your big sister is…" before she could finish, she felt Lincoln grope her right breasts and she bit her lip and moaned as she felt her panties dampened, "What the hell am I thinking? He's my brother…who's groping me in his sleep…making me horny and…no, get a hold of yourself Luna," she took a deep breath and kissed Lincoln's forehead, "It's okay dude, you'll see…you have your sisters to keep you safe," she stroked his hair before she slowly fell back asleep with Lincoln in her arms.

 _ **Okay, I apologize for the wait on this one, but I have been busy while writing this chapter and I know that is not an excuse, but I do try. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi everyone, Horror here. I haven't forgotten this story, but I feel like the plot was rushed in the second chapter, and so I am marking this for deletion and will be starting over from scratch. I hate doing this, mainly because writing is something I love doing during my down time and it helps me relax. But I feel like this could be done better and I will try to get a better version out soon. And before anyone makes any comment about this, that or another thing, I am going to state it here.**_

 _ **The rewritten version will contain incest, if you don't like it, don't waste your time reading it and leaving a review and don't waste my time having to read the review. There will be character basing and if it happens that one of your favorite characters will be bashed…take it with a pinch of salt, I've said it before and I'll say it again, I am simply writing for fun and I am being kind and sharing my work with all of you, just like many others on this site. There will be bodily harm, similar to the last one, if one of your favorite characters seems to be getting the raw end of the deal, take it with a pinch of salt.**_

 _ **I am going to change a few characters around, me, none of you, I am choosing the characters. I am sorry to say it like this, but I have noticed that certain people who will remain nameless request certain things to peoples work and then complain when the author refuses to deliver. Understand that that's their work and this is mine and unless you are a cowriter of mine or one of my advisors, I can and will ignore requests in stories like these, not counting one-shots. I can't say anything about other authors on this site.**_

 _ **With this Author's Note out of the way, I am going to start working on the other version. Have a nice a day.**_


End file.
